


Sweet Kiss

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Sweet Kiss

怀双胞胎已经是一件非常辛苦的事，但再辛苦也敌不过生产那一刻的辛苦——不，辛苦已经不足以形容了，或许，该用“经历生死”去形容。

男性Omega比女性Omega少了一样生殖器官，这便意味着必须要在肚子上划一刀才能生下孩子。

张艺兴担心麻药可能影响孩子的发育，经过医生一番详细解释，告知他麻药的影响微乎其微，既然如此，他果断决定局麻。

倒是吴世勋，还是愁眉苦脸的。不免想起边金夫夫的双胞胎即将出生时，边伯贤佛光满面语重心长说的那句话：你得克制，懂吗？身为Alpha首先要学会克制才能学会做人。当时觉得这哥未免小题大做，如今换他感受这一切，恨不能举双手双脚赞同。

“别担心啦。”

回去的路上，吴世勋负责开车，张艺兴坐在副驾驶计划之后的工作安排。

红灯亮了，他余光瞟见身旁的人仍是眉头紧锁，想着对方可能还在担心剖腹产手术带来的危险，他凑过去，指尖抚平爱人皱成“川”字的眉心，安慰道：“医生都说麻药的影响很小很小，没问题的——”

“不是这件事……”吴世勋闷闷不乐，“你自己都不知道吗？你有凝血功能障碍，受伤后伤口很难愈合，我害怕……”

这样一说，的确提醒了张艺兴。他那个体质确实有些麻烦。

吴世勋曾就这一点与医生讨论了很久，尽管医生一再解释剖腹产手术引起的大出血可能性非常低，但总归是要在肚子上划一刀，要出血，要有伤口，张艺兴的体质实在令他无法安心。这件事像一颗定时炸弹，约莫一个月前就埋在了吴世勋心里。

“不做手术怎么生孩子？”

本意只是想开一句缓解气氛的轻松玩笑，吴世勋却当真了，闷声说道：“还是我不好，当初就不应该心软听你的。”

“可你还是听了，而且射进去的时候还挺爽——好好好，不开玩笑。”张艺兴闭紧嘴，眨巴一双下垂眼讨好地冲弟弟笑了笑，见对方仍是垂头丧气，他想了想，握住弟弟的手放在自己隆起的肚皮上，问道，“不想见孩子们吗？”

想的！当然想了！

“放心吧，我死不了。”

“张艺兴你——”

“绿灯，快走。”

该死的绿灯！

这股憋闷一直持续到晚饭过后也没能消散。吴世勋躁郁极了，躁郁地看张艺兴一边哼歌一边吃饭，看张艺兴一脸轻松地跟他说笑，看张艺兴毫无紧迫感地告诉妈妈决定局麻的打算。他想，这人究竟有没有反射弧啊？马上就火烧眉毛了，怎么完全不紧张呢？

实在是忍不下去，吴世勋放下还没切完的水果，走过去敲了敲爱人的肩膀，绷着脸扬了扬下巴，示意对方跟他去书房。

Alpha熟练地点开网页，指着那些小字对他的Omega严肃地说道：“念给我听。”

“念什么啊？”

“快念。”

张艺兴撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕：“世勋越来越爱生气了——好好好，我念，我念还不行吗——”他清清喉咙，应付差事般念道，“血小板低下易造成凝血功能障碍，常见于粘膜容易出血、伤口难愈合，以及术后大出血……”

声音低下去了，张艺兴移开目光转向默不作声的吴世勋。半晌，轻不可闻地叹了口气。

小他三岁的爱人心思细腻，行事之前总是三思再三思，确保风险在可掌控的范围之内才放手去做。无疑，这是吴世勋的优点，但放在眼前来讲，便是考虑过头的多虑。

知道吴世勋担心自己，张艺兴不好再拿出从前大大咧咧的模样，他敛了神色，郑重地说道：“我向你保证，我一定能平安离开手术室，世勋不信我也要相信医生吧？”

吴世勋仍是一脸惆怅，“我不是不信，我只是……我只是害怕……”

“我知道，”张艺兴点点头，像平日里经常做得那样，牵起吴世勋的手贴在自己脸颊，猫一般地蹭了蹭，“世勋别怕，会没事的。”

吴世勋半信半疑地看向他的Omega，迟疑地问道：“我可以相信艺兴吗？”

他的Omega愣了愣，继而露出古怪的表情。他试探性地唤了声“艺兴”，那人回过神，笑得温柔且缱绻，“你当然可以相信我，就像我当初相信你一样。”

当初啊——当初面对痛苦迷茫的哥哥，他实在找不到更好的安慰办法，心里想什么便说了什么。那时候怎都想不到张艺兴竟牢牢记住他这句话，一直记到现在。现在，换他陷入迷茫，哥哥把这句话返还给他，当一味定心丸赠与他，他便再没理由退缩不前。

吴世勋叹了口长长的气，抬手抚摸张艺兴隆起的肚皮，孩子们细微的动静被他察觉，他惊讶地挑高眉毛，立即矮下身环住对方，耳朵贴在肚子上仔细聆听。

那是一种奇妙无比的感觉。

被他爱着的、和他一样鲜活的两条生命存在于他更爱的人的身体里，两者相加，令他的爱意无限膨胀，恍惚觉得自己变成热气球，稳稳当当地朝着天空飞去。

“世勋呐，我好热……”

热气球的绳子被拽了拽，吴世勋终于回过神。

热？是他想得那种热吗？不不，怀孕的Omega并不会发情。

“收收你的表情吧，”Omega一脸“我就知道”，嫌弃地戳了戳Alpha的脑门，“书房没开空调你又抱我抱得这么紧的那种热。”

吴世勋讪讪松了手，继而抿嘴笑道：“艺兴其他地方不热吗？”

“你——”

你什么，张艺兴来不及说出的话被热吻堵在嘴里，一边想着这狼崽子的吻技是不是又提高了，一边被狼崽子暗度陈仓地脱光了衣服。待反应过来，狼崽子已经扶着硬挺流水的东西要进入他的身体。

张艺兴内心哀嚎遍野。怎么就这么容易被这人的吻牵着鼻子走？他恨恨地咬了咬吴世勋的嘴唇，后者不好意思地笑笑，躺下来，躺在他身侧，抬起他的腿把那根东西顶了进去。

两人同时发出满足的叹息。张艺兴输给欲望，顺从地翻身侧躺着，向后靠了靠，脊背紧贴吴世勋的胸口，握紧对方搂着他的手。

由于怀孕，Alpha不能进去太深，只能在Omega后穴的入口处浅浅抽插。可是Omega毕竟是Omega，面对标记自己并且深爱的Alpha，隔靴搔痒般的交合实在不能解决愈加上涨的欲望。

张艺兴坐起来，坐在吴世勋身上，难耐地在对方小腹蹭着自己同样勃起流水的东西，用撒娇口吻低语道：“全部进来……”语毕，他自行扶着肉棒往下坐。

怀着双胞胎的身体变得笨重，加之全身被吴世勋撩拨的酥软，仅仅是坐下去的动作都让张艺兴出了一身汗。作为Omega生来就有的香草蛋糕信息素随着汗水一同蒸发，香甜味道渗进空气。吴世勋贪婪地嗅着，打开了自己的腺体。

奶油棉花糖的味道包裹了香草蛋糕的味道，空气甜得发腻。

吴世勋撑起上半身倚靠床头，虚虚搂住张艺兴的后腰。哥哥半趴在他怀里，缓缓地一起一伏，用后穴套弄肉棒。

两人之间隔着Omega硕大的肚子，吴世勋害怕压到孩子们，只好一手撑在张艺兴肩膀处，避免两人贴得太紧。张艺兴却不愿意了，不高兴地拂开那只手，要吴世勋抱他。

怀孕的人都这样爱撒娇吗？吴世勋不免感到疑惑。

想想以前的张艺兴总是表现的像个Alpha，还是那种特别专权的Alpha，吴世勋又觉得怀孕这事挺好。

“艺兴还想让我怎么做？”吻了吻爱人泛红的眼尾，他哑着嗓子问道。

问就问吧，还要故意往更里面的地方顶弄，仗着自己那根东西又粗又长，坏心眼地操干肉道深处。

不用担心这样做会伤到孩子——怀孕的Omega早已闭合了生殖腔。若非如此，就是借他十个胆子他都不敢进得那么深。

张艺兴自是了解这点，所以不假思索地回答道：“要趴着，要世勋从后面进来……”

他声音又软又糯，真就像一块香草蛋糕。

“肚子可以吗——”

“吴世勋你不要再废话了！”

啊呀，生气了呢。

可是生气的小蛋糕真的好可爱，脸颊红红的，抿紧嘴巴，瞪圆下垂眼，可爱到让吴世勋手脚都蜷缩。

“艺兴真的受得了吗？”他说着，又猛地顶弄肉道深处。

Omega闷哼一声，腰都软了，“可……唔……可以……”

“艺兴应该知道我不会停下来。”

“我、我知道……你快点……求你了，勋勋……”

这他妈玩不下去了。

Alpha猛地摁倒Omega，膝盖粗暴地分开对方双腿，整个人都挤在两腿之间，肉棒戳了戳松软穴口便顶了进去。

粗大东西被一圈圈软肉咬着吸着，夹得吴世勋欲仙欲死，只想狠狠操干小穴，操得这个洞松松垮垮再也合不上。可是张艺兴的肚子里还有他们的双胞胎，他不得不咬牙忍耐快烧坏脑子的欲望，缓慢进出后穴，手也绕去前方托着硕大的肚子减轻对方压力。

然而身下的Omega是他的Omega，被他调教到极为敏感的Omega——早已不能满足缓慢温柔的操干，必须像以前那样钝重且有力的操干才能释放出来。

张艺兴艰难地回过头，可怜巴巴地求他的Alpha快点再快点，甚至握着Alpha的手放在自己微微隆起的胸部上，极具色情意味地揉搓一对软肉。

“不行，艺兴还怀着孩子，不能太剧烈。”

这话自是换来身下人委屈怨怼的眼神。吴世勋实在受不了张艺兴用这种眼神看他，他无奈地叹口气，离开Omega的身体。

“你、你去哪儿？”

张艺兴扭着身子要去抓吴世勋的手，后者淡淡看他一眼，突然把他翻过来，按着他的肩膀让他躺平，接着拽住他的脚踝把他拖去床边，自己则跪在地上，一手抓着他的腿根，一手揉搓阴茎，最后，伸出舌头舔舐后穴。

酥痒部位被柔软热烫之物顶开，张艺兴爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，大腿根剧烈地颤抖，阴茎一跳一跳地往外吐水。

“别舔……唔……”

他的Alpha根本不作理会——正忙着用舌头“操干”后穴，哪里有说话的闲心思。

这应该是弟弟头一次为他做这种事，以前最多含吮阴茎让他射在嘴里，如今为了兼顾他的欲望和他们的孩子，主动做了这种事。张艺兴心里发酸，嘟哝着“别这样世勋真的不用这样做”。

吴世勋一概不理会，专心致志地舔弄着后穴，时不时地把舌头伸进去顶弄穴口处的软肉。那地方被他舔得湿漉漉，会阴泛了潮红，鼓鼓胀胀的。他又把手指伸进去，伸到最里面的地方，一边压着那处凸起，一边舔着对方敏感至极的囊袋。后穴猛地收紧，与此同时，抚慰阴茎的手掌也被黏腻汁液打湿。

张艺兴被他舔射了。

脑子里有了这个认知，吴世勋只觉下面硬得要爆炸。忍了再忍，默念等艺兴生下孩子再说，等艺兴生下孩子他一定要操烂这个穴。转身去了洗手间解决自己的问题。

过了一会儿，吴世勋从洗手间出来，看见他的小蛋糕已经睡着了，缩着手脚侧躺着，睡得极为香甜。空气里的甜味也消散下去。但是张艺兴的身上仍然甜。吴世勋知道，那可不是什么信息素，是这个人本来的甜味——所谓灵魂的味道？怕是了。

Alpha暂时放下了有关剖腹产的担忧，拥着他的Omega沉沉入睡。

 

该来的总会来。

吴世勋坐在手术室外面焦急地等待着。又害怕自己的焦虑传染给爸爸妈妈，他拍了拍脸，劝自己冷静，一定要冷静。

组合里的哥哥们还有工作，稍后才到，现在只有边伯贤陪着他——带着边金夫夫两岁大的小女儿。

“你冷静点。”边伯贤递给吴世勋一块巧克力，“吃块巧克力，冷静点。”

他实在没有心情吃东西，接过巧克力无意识地捏着，好好一块进口巧克力被他捏得没了造型。

边伯贤嘴角抽抽几下，“吴世勋这巧克力是Chenie给我买的生日礼物你最好给我拿好了。”气都不带喘一口，机关枪似的吐子弹。

吴世勋瞥了眼护食的哥哥，发出一个烦躁的气音，把巧克力放进衣兜，撑着脸对着手术室的大门发愣。

边伯贤心思活络，把怀里的小女儿塞给吴世勋，“来，提前学一下怎么抱孩子。”

忙内一时半会儿反应不过来。捧易碎品似的捧着边家的小女儿。

边伯贤嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼，手把手教吴世勋抱孩子的方法。可是忙内紧张到四肢都僵硬，怎么抱都不对。眼瞧着小丫头要哭出来，边伯贤这个傻爸爸心疼女儿大于心疼忙内，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，重新把孩子抱在自己怀里哄。

“哥你越来越像家庭煮夫了。”吴世勋冷不丁说道。

边伯贤哽了下，搡开吴世勋凑过来的脑袋，“你早晚也要这样。”又想起什么，问，“你该不会没有提前去学育儿课程吧？”

“那是什么？”忙内一脸迷惑。

“……先不说这事，你和艺兴哥一天到晚都在干嘛？”学习育儿课程这么重要的事情竟然没一个人想到。

忙内想了想，认真地说道：“抱艺兴。”

“……是我想得那种抱法吗？”

忙内抿着嘴巴，想承认又愿意承认的样子，和他从前对哥哥们恶作剧被发现时一模一样。

而如今的忙内已经是两个孩子的爸爸了，时间真的走得太快。

想吐槽的意愿突然就变成了感慨，边伯贤自己都好笑地摇了摇头，随即又问道：“除了这些呢？”

“担心手术，担心艺兴的身体，担心……”

“担心什么？”

总不能告诉这哥自己担心情事频繁会伤到艺兴的身体，那可是他和艺兴的事情，才不让外人知道。

吴世勋闭紧嘴巴，假装对墙上的海报感兴趣。

边伯贤这会儿只顾怀里的小女儿，哪还有空注意忙内不对劲的表情，自顾自地说开来，“担心艺兴哥身上会留疤？放心，那是孩子们留给你们的东西，你该高兴才对，你看我，我就特别喜欢Chenie肚子上的疤——”

“伯贤哥我渴了你帮我去买瓶水吧。”

边伯贤自己也意识到说得有点多，讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，说着Chenie也快到医院了他要去接Chenie，又问过忙内想喝什么便离开了。

不过，同为Alpha的哥哥的确提醒了他。

之前只顾担心张艺兴的身体，并未想到留疤这件事。吴世勋闭上眼，去想象有一道浅红色的痕迹横亘与爱人平坦白皙的小腹上——并未因此感到别扭感到不能接受，相反，正如边伯贤所说，那是孩子们留下的东西，那道痕迹证明了孩子们平安降临人世。他该高兴才对——高兴？他的Omega还躺在手术室里，他实在高兴不起来。

时间在吴世勋坐立不安的担忧中渐渐流走，仿佛经过一整个世纪，手术中的提示灯终于熄灭了。护士们推着张艺兴出来，他的Omega脸色苍白躺在那儿，害他鼻腔立时发酸。

爸爸妈妈劝吴世勋去看看孩子们，他摇了摇头，轻声说“自己哪儿都不想去只想在这儿陪艺兴”。

“艺兴现在需要休息，先去看看孩子们吧。”张艺兴的妈妈劝道。

吴世勋仍然坚持己见，站在重症监护室外面，隔着一层玻璃关切地望着他的小蛋糕。

说他关心则乱也好，笑他矫情胆小也好，他才不要管，他只想在张艺兴醒来后看见的第一个人是他。

期间，组合里的哥哥们和圈外的朋友们前来探望，吴世勋草草应付两句便不再作声。满脑子都是医生说张艺兴血小板低有凝血功能障碍，还在危险期，要仔细观察。他着实没有心情回应朋友们的好意，他怕极了，怕担忧成真。

已经三十出头的Alpha一朝变回十几岁，变回那个爱哭鼻子的吴世勋。

后来，张艺兴听说了这件事，笑得像筛糠，捂着肚子上仍然作痛的伤口，一边喊疼一边笑个不停。

“你怕什么呢？我不是好好的吗？”

当时怎么回答的他忘了，只记得心里轻松极了——爱人颇有精神地跟他说笑，吴世勋觉得自己什么烦恼都没有了。

“我说什么来着，我运气好，不会有事。”

这是张艺兴醒来后对吴世勋说得第一句话。尽管那之后的几天里，Omega一直很憔悴，但那双熠熠发光的眼睛骗不了人。吴世勋脸上重新有了笑容。又过了几日，医生告诉吴世勋他的Omega已经安全渡过危险期，可以出院回家好好休息了。他悬在嗓子眼的心终于落地。

“要去看看孩子们吗？”

“好啊，快带我去。”

姐姐和弟弟并排躺在育婴室。孩子们的五官还没有长开，看起来像两个皱巴巴的肉团子。

“不知道孩子们像谁呢。”张艺兴看了半天也没看出来，不免有些惆怅。

吴世勋却不担心，像谁都好，反正都是他们的孩子。

“钟大哥说了，还要再过段时间才能看出来。”

“是吗……”张艺兴咬着指甲盯着孩子们出神，半晌，嘟哝道：“要是能像世勋这样稳重就好了。”

吴世勋忍了又忍，没敢告诉他哥其实他小时候让爸妈特别头疼。

倏地，张艺兴睁圆下垂眼，有些期待地说道：“可是像Milky和Toasty那么活泼也很有趣。”

呃……还是不要了，家里会炸锅的。

吴世勋一忍再忍，没敢打破他哥的“美好”幻想。

两人肩并肩站在育婴室外面，气氛安静且融洽。张艺兴的额头贴着玻璃，轻声说道：“多神奇，那是我和你的孩子。”

有我们的骨与血，融合了我们的灵与肉，从而降临于世的我们的孩子。

吴世勋侧头看向神态温柔缱绻的爱人，凑上前给了对方一个吻，“想好孩子们的名字了吗？”

张艺兴轻轻摇了摇头，说道：“还没。世勋呢？想好了吗？”

这几个月一直在担心爱人的身体，他还来不及去想这些。

两人商量决定由双方父母为孩子们取名。老人们自是十分乐意，当天晚上就准备妥当。张艺兴举着那张洒金宣纸，纸上用毛笔工工整整地写下两个名字，他默念了好几遍，嘿嘿傻笑出声。

笑什么？

开心。

有多开心。

非常，非常开心，世勋呢？开心吗？

嗯，很开心。

 

但是现在，吴世勋就没那么开心了。

他的Omega虽然已经三十好几，但有时候仍像个小孩子，喜欢一切新奇事物，坏脾气来得快去得也快，还时不时把龙凤胎当玩具逗着玩儿，逗哭了又急急忙忙找他求助。没个做父亲的样子。

真不知道他们中间谁才是年龄更长的那位。吴世勋总是如此感叹。

今天因为工作离家一日，吴世勋回来就看见张艺兴一手抱了一个孩子，他还没来得及说话，他的Omega就先诉起苦：“世勋你总算回来了……怎么办？孩子们总是哭……”

吴世勋慌忙抱起孩子左瞧右瞧，看了半晌，抽着嘴角问道：“是不是没给孩子们喂饭？”

“中午才喂过咯。”

吴世勋无语凝噎，“孩子还是婴儿，一天只有三顿哪里够。”

“那要喂几顿才行啊？”张艺兴无辜地问道。

吴世勋更加郁闷了。

其实这并不能怪他的Omega。自从孩子们出生，几乎是教给吴世勋来照顾，像是更换尿布、哄睡觉之类，包括喂饭这样的事，事事皆由他操劳。一方面，他舍不得张艺兴劳累，另一方面则是担心这个大大咧咧的人照顾不好孩子们。

艺兴呢，就负责逗孩子们开心，其余的事我来做就好。孩子们出生的第一天，吴世勋郑重其事说道。

张艺兴乐得做甩手掌柜，把事情全部推给吴世勋去做。

如今遇上麻烦，Omega后知后觉慌了神。

张艺兴觉得自己完全不是一个合格的父亲，苦着脸自我反省，又央求吴世勋教他如何照顾孩子。后者饶有兴趣地看他一本正经的求助，那副样子落在吴世勋眼里是既可爱又有趣。

“求求我，我就告诉你——”

“求你。”

“……”

吴世勋第三次无语凝噎。这人，真是没法说。

不疾不徐地安顿好龙凤胎，吴世勋拥着张艺兴坐在沙发上，舔了舔Omega的唇角，压低声音说道：“这样求我可不够。”

Omega尚未意识到危险，疑惑地问：“怎么求才行咯？”

他上下打量认真求助的张艺兴，视线掠过对方平坦的小腹，手掌贴了上去。隔着一层布料，隐隐摸到小腹之上的疤痕。他掀开衣服下摆，将裤腰往下扯了扯，指尖刮搔那道疤痕。

他的Omega向来怕痒，被他这样触摸，扭着身体要躲开，一边不耐烦地说“世勋你别闹了我问你话呢”。

冷不防，吴世勋直直舔过张艺兴的颈侧，含住耳垂，含糊不清地说道：“用这里求我。”指尖划去后穴，隔着内裤浅浅戳刺穴口。

张艺兴打了个冷颤，听见吴世勋贴在他耳畔继续说道：“宝宝，我已经忍了好久了。”

吴世勋很少叫他宝宝，屈指可数的几次里无一不是因为忍得实在辛苦才这样喊他，第一次是在他腰伤缓解后不久，第二次是刚渡过怀孕初期的危险阶段，第三次就是现在。

从龙凤胎出生那刻算起，将近三个月的时间，吴世勋顾忌他的身体尚未恢复，在情欲方面始终忍耐，基本自给自足。张艺兴自己也忙着为孩子们的降生而高兴，欲望什么的，通通被遗忘了。

这时候吴世勋提出来，张艺兴愣了好半晌，也害羞得很，一时给不出反应。

好在Alpha天性直白大胆，直接拥住Omega索吻。

像这样的热吻已经尝过千百次，但每一次都如同最初那般令张艺兴心跳剧烈手脚发软。他很快就因为热吻喘不上气，趴在吴世勋怀里哼哼唧唧。下面也起了反应，嗫嚅着求对方摸摸他。

吴世勋大概是真的很急，连平时喜欢讲的荤话也不说了，径直脱去两人的衣服，一双手来回抚慰张艺兴全身上下的敏感处，停在后穴的手指压了压穴口褶皱便顶了进去。

张艺兴仰起下巴发出舒爽的叹息。他的下体紧贴吴世勋的小腹，难耐地蹭着，前列腺液濡湿对方皮肉，那处肌肤黏答答湿漉漉。他被情欲迷了心智，后颈的腺体打开了。

立时就有浓郁的香草蛋糕味道充斥鼻息。吴世勋迷恋地嗅闻着，也打开了自己的腺体。

Alpha此刻释放出的信息素并没有任何侵略性可言，仅仅是温柔融入Omega的信息素，但即便如此，张艺兴还是受不了，他的后穴开始流水，酥酥痒痒的，不自觉收缩放松。

“想要世勋……”

“有多想？”

张艺兴挑起眉头幽幽地看向爱人，不说任何，只牵过对方的手放在身后隐秘部位，接着，主动把那几根修长手指送进去，慢慢抽插饥渴后穴。

吴世勋眯起眼睛，冷冷说道：“艺兴把我当按摩棒吗？”

“我没有……我就是想要世勋……”

言毕，他滑下去半跪在地上，捧着Alpha硬挺硕大的东西，伸出舌头舔弄。舔了一会儿，便张开嘴含住，一下一下得吞吐起来。那根东西太大了，他吃得好辛苦，下巴发酸，口水滴滴答答跌落。

吴世勋高兴了，放松身体看Omega为他口交。眼前巴掌大的小脸红通通的，下垂眼的眼尾也泛起红，他那根东西在对方嘴里进出，时不时将脸颊撑起一个小鼓包。指尖抚过那处肌肤，吴世勋哑着嗓子问张艺兴好不好吃、喜不喜欢吃。Omega乖巧极了，眨眨眼，点点头，又舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“好吃，喜欢吃勋勋的肉棒……”

快感沿脊椎一跃而上，他头皮都发麻，揪着张艺兴的发顶把对方重新按去胯下，腰部小幅度耸动，缓慢操干湿热的口腔。

被硬胀顶端撞着喉咙处的软肉，张艺兴难受得紧，却不想松嘴——他喜欢吴世勋沉迷情欲的模样，沉迷由他带来的情欲。手握住肉棒根部，张艺兴把那根东西全部吃了进去。

腥味开始在口腔里扩散，肉棒顶端也突突跳着，张艺兴知道，他的Alpha要射了。他加快吞吐速度，收紧饱满唇瓣吸吮肉棒，舌尖也钻进大张开来的铃口，品尝愈加浓重的腥味。

“艺兴，艺兴……”

爱人半合着眼睛喊他的名字，越来越快地耸动胯部，他的嘴唇被蹭得又红又湿。他松开嘴里的东西，故意问道：“勋勋，我这样求你可以吗？”

……可以，太他妈可以了。

吴世勋想把张艺兴抱在怀里切切实实操干后穴，但Omega拂开他的手，猛地吸了下肉棒，他没能忍住，精液全部射在喉咙深处。

Omega重新坐在Alpha身上，两手搭在对方肩膀，当着Alpha的面，把精液全部咽了下去，但还不够，还要张开嘴让Alpha看他嘴里残存的精液，Alpha的眼睛都红了，像饿了好久的野兽，眼神都在倾诉要把他吃干净的欲望。

张艺兴起了坏心眼，心说以前总是你调戏我现在也该轮到我调戏你。他坐去身后的茶几上，两腿张开，露出勃起的阴茎，还有潮湿的后穴，挑了挑眉说道：“世勋啊，想进来就求我……”

吴世勋不气反笑，歪头打量了一会儿张艺兴，倾身上前，两臂撑在两侧，咬着爱人通红的耳垂，一字一句说道：“我求你，请让我干你的穴，但是艺兴可别求我轻点，我不会答应的……”

他当然不会哀求了。他巴不得。他喜欢他的Alpha用尽一腔热忱去占有他的身体。他爱极了。

但张艺兴很快就后悔了。吴世勋说到做到，任由他哭哭啼啼哀求也不肯放松抽插的力气。揉面团一样把他搓来揉去，掰开他的屁股干着他的穴眼儿，又吓唬他要顶开生殖腔射精。这人跟疯了似的，他哪里敢拒绝，只得乖乖趴在床上，翘起屁股迎合Alpha的操干。

临了，吴世勋还是没射进去。

“不想艺兴再受苦了。”Alpha如是说道。

修长手指描绘小腹处的伤疤，吴世勋枕着张艺兴的胸口，盯着那道痕迹，心里面酸酸软软的。

空气里仍有甜味，跟随呼吸进入鼻腔。张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，想说没关系，想告诉吴世勋如果可以他希望家里有五六个孩子，可是看见爱人流露出担忧的目光，他又把话咽回肚子里。

“嗯，有恩儿和政儿就够了。”

吴世勋笑起来，轮廓清冷凌厉的眼睛弯成月牙形状，两颗虎牙跳出唇边，孩子一般地笑着。

是啊，有凭借他们的骨与血而降临于世的孩子们就足够了，有说着会一直陪伴他的吴世勋就足够了。

他拥有这些，一切苦难皆不在话下。

 

　

 


End file.
